


The Hills Have Eyes

by shyestbanshee



Series: Sometimes it's hard to face reality. [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blushing, Body Worship, Brother/Sister Incest, Devotion, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, Love Bites, Love Letters, Moral Ambiguity, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, POV Female Character, PWP, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Presents, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Taboo, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wishful Thinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Andrew Strucker sarà la mia rovina, ciò che mi priverà della mia stessa anima. È il mio diavolo personale, la droga alla quale non posso e non voglio rinunciare, nonostante tutte le ferite che mi infligge ogni giorno grazie ai marchi che lascia sul mio corpo e che non lascia mai scomparire, perché quelle sono le sue catene che mi legheranno per sempre a lui, trascinandomi nell’Averno, dove mi aspetta a braccia aperte pronto a prendermi per mano e bruciare assieme. Siamo fratelli maledetti alla nascita, destinati a vivere nel buio di stanze vuote ed offuscate in cui passiamo le nostre notti voluttuose, dove mi sbatte contro le pareti, spogliandomi e prendendomi, dove mi fa sentire amata e voluta, dove mi sussurra con tutto il cuore che mi ama e dove si mostra per com’è davvero. [...]”





	The Hills Have Eyes

Rinchiusa nel buio di una stanza vuota osservo il fuoco che arde e crepita sospeso nel braciere che si confonde con le tenebre. Mi sento come una falena attratta da quelle lingue rosse, calde, danzanti e magnifiche; mi avvicino barcollante, sbattendo le mie ali che hanno già iniziato a bruciare quando per la prima volta mi ha sfiorato. I miei occhi non sono altro che per quelle fiamme che lui rappresenta, perché lui mi ha fatto conoscere e diventare dipendente di quell’amore che mi consuma e che mi sta facendo morire lentamente. Come posso dire di no ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze anche se fanno male?

Sono proprio questi i momenti nei quali non mi sento più una mutante – e nemmeno un essere umano, ad essere sincera. Con lui divengo una fragile falena attratta dal proibito e da ciò che la distrugge, la rompe in mille pezzi; perché noi - composti da carne, emozioni e follia - amiamo ciò che ci fa male e non possiamo evitarlo, poiché siamo solo delle sagome che godono nel cadere, nel sentirsi ingoiare dal buio solo per poter provare la sensazione di due calde braccia pronte a soccorrerci nella caduta senza fine in cui ci buttiamo.

Andrew Strucker sarà la mia rovina, ciò che mi priverà della mia stessa anima. È il mio diavolo personale, la droga di cui non posso fare a meno, nonostante tutte le ferite che mi infligge ogni giorno grazie ai marchi che lascia sul mio corpo e ai quali non permette mai di scomparire, perché quelle sono le sue catene che mi legheranno per sempre a lui, trascinandomi nell’Averno, dove mi aspetta a braccia aperte, pronto a prendermi per mano e bruciare assieme. Siamo fratelli maledetti alla nascita, destinati a vivere nel buio di stanze vuote ed offuscate in cui passiamo le nostre notti voluttuose, dove mi sbatte contro le pareti, spogliandomi e prendendomi, dove mi fa sentire amata e voluta, dove mi sussurra con tutto il cuore che mi ama e dove si mostra per com’è davvero.

Chiuso gli occhi mentre le sue labbra mi vezzeggiano il collo, le mie unghie gli graffiano la schiena e sospiro forte; le sue mani sono sui miei fianchi e scivolano accarezzandomi la pelle nuda, sudata; i vestiti che ormai giacciono a terra sparpagliati, lanciati chissà dove, probabilmente anche strappati.

Inarco la schiena, mentre i nostri gemiti si confondono e la sua erezione si scontra e si struscia contro la mia madida intimità, facendoci rabbrividire entrambi di quel piacere. Socchiudo gli occhi e guardo il suo viso che affonda nell’incavo del mio collo, i suoi denti che mi graffiano la pelle, che mi mordono la spalla.

Passo una mano tra i suoi capelli biondo platino, li accarezzo, sento la loro morbida consistenza e mi sembra in qualche modo di far scivolare le dita sulla superficie del sole. O almeno, del _mio_ sole.

È così bello, così proibito e amato dal mio cuore che sta impazzendo all’interno del mio petto il quale non riesce a darsi pace e continua a battere frenetico per lui, che è mio fratello minore e allo stesso tempo il più passionale dei miei amanti.

Percepisco le sue mani scorrere sulla mia schiena, mentre sbatto gli occhi e poi li chiuso, sospirando languida il suo nome, buttando indietro la testa, mentre le sue dita si insinuano tra le mie natiche, dividendole, poi, selvaggiamente, facendomi rabbrividire di puro piacere, prendendomi poi in braccio e portandomi sul letto.

Mi fa cadere su quel materasso morbido, le cui molle scricchiolano sotto al mio peso e rido mentre mi poggio sui miei gomiti e gli sorrido maliziosa, invitandolo a raggiungermi muovendo l’indice e umettandomi le labbra. Immediatamente mi è addosso e inizia a divorarmi le labbra, entrambi distesi su quell’enorme letto che è il nostro nido d’amore.

Le nostre gambe si intrecciano, proprio come le nostre mani, che si prendono e si stringono ai lati dei nostri visi, mente ci lasciamo andare a un momento di casta unione in cui le nostre anime si toccano più profondamente, anche più intimamente di quando mi entra dentro e mi riempie con il frutto del suo piacere. Vorrei che non fosse un peccato mortale, vorrei dire al mondo che lo amo, baciarlo sotto la luce del sole e sorridergli, guardandolo ogni minuto come l’uomo che è: quello della mia vita.

Eppure il fato ci ha voluto fratello e sorella, ci ha voluto proibire la cosa che più ci rende vivi e ci ha voluto maledire ad una sofferenza eterna, perché sono consapevole che prima o poi mi brucerò in quel fuoco il quale è il suo amore ed il mio.

Si stacca, mi guarda intensamente negli occhi, accarezzandomi una guancia, scrutandomi nella luce della notte, mentre il mio volto è dello stesso colore del mio sangue, che mi scorre violento nelle vene.

«Sei perfetta, Lauren», dice, sorridendo dolcemente, e poi torna ad amarmi con quelle labbra che mi bruciano ovunque si posino. Si avventa sui miei capezzoli, suggendoli, addentandoli, tirandoli verso di sé e poi leccandoli in modo circolare.

Con le dita artiglio le coltri sotto di me e lo lascio fare, sentendo il piacere invadermi. Dio, mi sembra di star morendo, eppure, è tutto il contrario. Quel momento per me è vita, sento le emozioni esplodermi dentro e vedo le costellazioni nascere davanti ai miei occhi, mentre respiro e lodo il suo nome, gridandolo quasi.

Con la sua bocca scende sempre più giù, lasciando ovunque rossi e purpurei - scarlatti - succhiotti che mi segnano come sua e sua sarò per sempre, perché non potrei mai amare nessun altro fino a quel punto.

Anche se è sbagliato, anche se non dovrei, ma lo amo e brucio. E sono sicura che anche lui provi le mie stesse emozioni.

Siamo falene che bruciano, lucciole che con la loro luce si corteggiano nelle notti d’estate e siamo crisalidi, destinate a non sbocciare mai al di fuori del nostro bozzolo.

Mi tempesta di baci il seno e poi il grembo piatto, fino ad affondare il naso nel pube e arrivare alla bocca del mio stomaco la quale sembra quasi tacitamente supplicare Andy di concederle del piacere, fino a permetterle di raggiungere l’apice, donandogli in cambio tutto ciò che possa offrirgli.

Mi guarda e poi malizioso la sfiora appena con la lingua, discendendo, quasi avesse davanti un lecca-lecca e non il centro della mia essenza. Mi mordo il labbro inferiore e porto le mie dita di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, per incitarlo a continuare, scongiurandolo silenziosamente di non giocare e di farmi godere.

Mi accontenta, portando le labbra intorno al mio clitoride, mentre con le dita inizia a stuzzicare la mia essenza, profanandola, portandomi alla pazzia, facendomi tendere e inarcare. Gli tiro i capelli, geme appena, ma non si lamenta, mentre continua a succhiare la parte più intima che io possegga, donandomi un piacere infinito che mi fa venire in poco tempo. Ingoia tutto, inserendo successivamente il suo secondo dito dentro di me, preparandomi e allargandomi, facendomi rabbrividire, per poi avvicinare il suo volto al mio e donarmi un bacio afrodisiaco che sa di me e allo stesso tempo di lui.

Poso le mie mani sulla schiena di Andy: la artiglio, graffiandola e segnandola.

«Entra. Fammi tua», gli sussurro libidinosa all’orecchio, mordicchiandone appena il lobo. Lo sento tremare di piacere contro il mio corpo, mentre i suoi occhi profondi mi guardano pieni di lussuria, scuriti dal piacere che sono orgogliosa di sapere di avergli procurato io stessa.

«Hai tutta questa fretta?», mi domanda beffardo, penetrandomi più forte e toccando quel punto magico che mi fa boccheggiare e perdere la voce. Ghigna e poi mi lecca il contorno delle labbra. «Non voglio ancora andarmene da qui», mi rivela, inserendo il terzo dito, l’ultimo.

Chiudo gli occhi, lo lascio fare, mentre mi vìola e rimane fermo a guardarmi. Tremo sotto quello sguardo attento a carpire ogni mutamento della mia espressione e che osserva le gocce di sudore accarezzare il mio corpo, mentre piccole lacrime imperlano le mie ciglia.

Ad un certo punto inizio a muovermi verso le sue falangi, desiderando qualcosa di più grosso, consistente e profondo.

Sorride, umettandosi le labbra, per poi sfilare le tre dita. Mugolo in disapprovazione e guardo Andy mentre si stende accanto a me e mi guarda con sfida. Sbuffo e gli salgo a cavalcioni addosso, sedendomi su di lui, posando i miei palmi aperti su quel petto asciutto ma che ho sempre trovato perfetto.

Lo accarezzo, mentre mi muovo sul suo corpo, vezzeggiando e sfuggendo a quella staffa eretta che è proprio contro le mie natiche e che non aspetta altro che soddisfazione.

All’improvviso Andy posa le mani suoi miei fianchi e mi guarda intensamente con quegli occhi scuri, color nocciola, uguali ai miei; eredità di nostra madre.

Gli sorrido e poi mi abbasso per baciarlo.

«Ti amo così tanto, Andy…», gli sussurro appena sulle labbra, permettendo al mio tono di voce di far fuoriuscire tutta l’eterna devozione che provo per mio fratello, mentre inizio ad alzarmi con il bacino e prendendo tra le mani il suo membro caldo e umido, facendolo aderire alla mia intimità.

Lui mi rincorre e mi bacia di nuovo, avido e dolce allo stesso tempo, mentre mi impalo in un solo colpo; ingoio il mio gemito e tutti quelli a venire mentre mi muovo. Per un attimo mi sento spaccata in due, ma non mi importa: voglio sentirlo quel dolore, perché è ciò che rende sopportabile ciò che ci aspetta là fuori, alla luce del sole che tiranna ci costringe a separarci e dove solo sfiorarsi la mano per noi è pericoloso.

Mi muovo, Andy mi guarda, mangiandomi con gli occhi, mentre rispetta il mio movimento, fino a che stanco non si mette a sedere e inizia a guidare il mio corpo e in quel momento mi sento una bambola di creta che viene modellata dal piacere che mi dona il suo membro che mi lacera e mi penetra, unendomi a lui profondamente, mentre mi bacia e mi abbraccia.

Non so per quanto rimaniamo in quella posizione, non riesco mai a contare le ore che passiamo a fare l’amore, so solo che alla fine veniamo insieme e mi sembra di sentire la più perfetta delle canzoni mentre pronunciamo i nostri reciproci nomi.

Mi sento stanca e appagata, mentre si accascia su di me e mi bacia il seno sinistro, soffermandosi sul capezzolo, e si addormenta insieme a me mentre ancora mi è dentro.  


   
Quando mi sveglio mio fratello minore non è più al mio fianco, ma sento il rumore dell’acqua scrosciare nel bagno. Sorrido, aprendo piano gli occhi e tirandomi a sedere, stropicciandomene uno. Mi sento appagata, mi sento bene come solo Andy riesce a farmi stare.

Mi scompiglio i lunghi capelli biondi ancora sconvolti a causa della lussuria e poi lo sguardo mi cade su qualcosa al mio fianco: una rosa rossa alla quale è legata una collana con un pendente che dalla forma doveva avere un gemello. La presi in mano, inspirando il dolce profumo delicato di quel fiore rosso, sorridendo ebete, mentre nell’altra mano mi rigiravo quel ciondolo a forma di artiglio, dove sul retro spiccava la parola _Forever_ ; per sempre.

Noto poi un biglietto, ma non lo apro, so già cosa c’è scritto e non mi importa. Semplicemente poggio la rosa dove l’ho trovata ed indosso la collana, prima di alzarmi, abbandonando le calde lenzuola e dirigendomi verso il bagno per riscuotere l’unico vero regalo al quale fossi interessata.

Dopotutto essere amata da qualcuno come Andrew Strucker non capita di certo tutti i giorni.


End file.
